Crash Bandicoot: Rebellion
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Cortex has finally won, the bandicoots are now his slaves. Cortex has become a terrible, strict Tyrant that has taken over most of the world. However, some amongst his ranks are planning a Rebellion. Cortex's reign of terror is about to end. (Rate M due to smut.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark day on Wumpa Island…

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed against a black sky, Neo Cortex stood victorious among the weakend bodies of his four former enemies. Crash was missing some of his fur and was covered in ashes from an attack by Dingodile. Coco was bloody and exhausted, having barely survived a mech attack. Crunch was covered in deep gashes, bruises, and bite marks after being ambushed by Tiny and Koala Kong….but he was also holding his beloved Cassidy, whose back was filled with bullet holes from Pinstripe after she had attempted to rescue Tawna. Cassidy's breathing was shallow and she was bleeding badly.

"It's over…you four are too weak to fight back anymore…" Cortex laughed evilly as shock collars were placed on the males, while the females were forcefully taken and bound by chains. "The world is mine! ALL MINE!"

That…..

Was eight years ago….


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: HINTS OF RAPE AND ABUSE**

* * *

Neo Cortex was sitting in his throne room, surrounded by the various species of women he had taken as trophies of his conquests. Cassidy was among them, as was a now matured Coco. There was also a white tigress, a red fox, and an albino bat. Sitting on Cortex's lap was a human woman with blood red hair and deep green eyes, she was just wearing a red corset and black leggings with black boots with a rose buckle holding them shut. She was the only woman to willingly leave her home to be with Cortex, she was his main girl and they were inseparable at times….those times being when he wasn't 'occupied' with one of the other women.

"Neo, darling, you look so tense…." She spoke in a seductive tone. "Let me take care of you?"

The scientist-turned-Tyrant simply wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and positioned her on his lap to where her legs were on either side of him. "Nevara, my love, you can do whatever you want to me."

Nevara smirked and tilted her head to the side as her love's lips trailed her neck, her hand made it's way down into his pants.

The female anthropomorphic animals in the room simply turned their heads in disgust as the couple on the throne began their public display of affection.

Cassidy's attention was on the door to the throne room, her ice blue eyes were filled with tears from being apart from her beloved for so long.

There was then a pounding on the door, which caused the couple on the throne to separate from their nearly sexual bout. Nevara went into the bedroom behind the throne while Neo straightened himself up.

"Enter." He called out.

The large door opened and in walked Nefarious Tropy with Crash and Crunch by his side.

Cassidy's eyes locked on her beloved and felt tears run down her face, not liking the condition he was in. He was covered in scars and fresh claw marks, there was even a bleeding wound going across his face. The last time the two were together was when Cortex locked them in a cage in the dungeon, allowing them to be intimate. It was Cortex's attempt to breed the pair to use the possible children as experiments to create more soldiers for his army. This was a month ago, and Cassidy showed no sign of pregnancy so Cortex hadn't allowed the two to be together until he feels it would be time to lock them up together again.

Neo straightened up in his throne. "What do you have to report, Nefarious?"

Tropy stepped forward, he was injured as well.. "Another Titan attack, sir. A rival villain seems to have taken control of the Spikes, Battlers, and Grimly swarms that have made their home on the abandoned part of the island. We managed to fight them off, but we lost Rilla Roo in the fight."

Neo thought for a moment. "I'll order a scouting team to gather information later. For now, put those two back to their cells and get some rest."

Nefarious nodded and led the two male bandicoots out of the throne room, the couple merely got to glance at each other before the doors shut.

Neo merely stood from his throne and went into the bedroom where Nevara had been waiting, and the sounds that followed made the other females cringe….knowing that one of them would be in there later.

Cassidy sighed and looked towards the throne room door again. She sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes.

"You miss him, don't you?" Asked the bat.

"Yeah, Bella, I do…" Cassidy whined, hugging her knees to her chest. "…he was my first, we were even planning on getting married….I love him…"

"Oh, Cass…" Bella said, hugging her friend the best she could since they were all chained to the throne.

A few agonizing moments later, Cortex came from the bedroom behind the throne with Nevara hanging off him. Nevara noticed Cassidy's distress and whispered something to her lover before going to her personal room since she was the one treated specially.

Neo walked over to Cassidy and unlocked the chain on her feet, but grabbed the one attached to the collar around her neck before pulling her into the bedroom.

The others chained to the throne covered their ears and had tears in their eyes as they heard Cassidy resisting their leader's advances, then came the crying and moaning before Cassidy was chained to the throne again about an hour later.

Cassidy's right eye was swollen shut and she was still crying. Bella got to her and held her close, having been done the same way three days ago.

The mad tyrant watched the females from the bedroom door, thoughts going through his head.

In his mind, it was time for another breeding attempt….

With a little bit of help this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**SMUT WARNING!**

**M RATED CHAPTER!**

* * *

That night, the castle's medic was treating the wounds of the injured. She had dark skin and silver hair that was braided, her eyes were a hazel color and she wore a black dress under a doctor's coat and wore some black flats. Her name, Nailani Jec'shione but the villains called her N-Jection. She was a healer and a scientist that was originally from an African village, but graduated from an American University.

She had just finished patching up Tropy and Crash, now she was tending to Crunch. She made him sit in a chair while she stitched up the wound on his face.

"What was it this time?" she asked.

"Spike ambush." Was his only response.

Nailani finished stitching the wound and sighed. "Be more careful next time, ok? Cassidy needs you."

"If I ever get to hold her again…"

Nailani rolled up a piece of paper and-SMACK! Right on the freshly stitched up wound.

"OW! What was that for, Doc?"

"Don't talk like that! You two WILL be together again! You just have to give it some time."

Before either of them could say another word, one of the guards came in. "Doctor N-Jection, you are needed in Lord Cortex's presence immediately."

The aforementioned doctor rushed to the throne room, while the guard was left in the medical room with Crunch.

The visibly nervous guard then spoke again. "You, sir…a-are to follow me."

The guard quickly left the room and led the large bandicoot to a part of the castle where Cortex and his main minions stayed. They soon stopped in front of a vacant bedroom.

"Lord Cortex wants you to go in here and wait, he will contact you personally after he is finished with other business." The guard said quickly, the rushed off.

"Cortex is up to something…." Crunch said to himself as he opened the door.

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him, looking around. He went and sat on the bed by the window, the bed was big enough for two. "This is a nice change from that cramped cell, that's for sure."

But he knew something was….off…."

Meanwhile, back in the throne room…..

Nailani stood in front of the throne, shocked at what she was just asked to do. "E-excuse me sir?!"

"I want you to inject an experimental serum into Cassidy, so that way when she's in the room with her beloved….she won't be able to contain herself and she'll be begging for some 'fun'. Not only that, but the serum will increase her fertility so she will likely be carrying my future general in no time at all." Cortex explained, holding up a syringe full of a glowing red liquid.

"And if I refuse?" Nailani asked crossing her arms.x

"Then I'll kill you." Cortex replied, pulling out a ray gun. "So….choose wisely."

Nailani sighed. "Give me the syringe…"

"Good girl." Cortex grinned, tossing the syringe to the medic.

Nailani approached Cassidy, who was still asleep in the floor, and injected the needle into the female bandicoot's lower stomach area where her reproductive organs were located. Cassidy simply flinched in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"You're excused now, Doctor. I have some….other matters to deal with now." Cortex said as he stood. He then yanked the chain on Cassidy's collar to wake her up. He practically dragged her until she was on her own two feet, then proceeded to lead her to a room. "Wait here."

Cassidy waited out in the hall obediently, knowing what would happen if she didn't.

Cortex walked into the room where his former creation was standing and looking out of the bedroom window. "I apologize for the wait, I was….further occupied."

"What are you up to now?" Crunch asked coldly, turning to face the tyrant.

"I came to make a deal with you. I'll allow you AND your beloved Cassidy to remain in this room on one condition…."

"And that is?"

"You take your place as general of my army. It's the reason you were created, after all…" Cortex grinned, his mind on his other plan.

The two men stared at each other for a long time, before the silence was broken again.

"Do we have a deal? I promise not to harm you OR Cassidy as long as you take your rightful place."

"….fine."

The men shook hands, Cortex winced when he felt his hand being practically broken.

"I actually brought Cassidy with me." Cortex said as he pulled the chain and pulled Cassidy into the room. He took the metal collar off the female and she still stood motionless, her breathing picking up and she started whining….a sign the serum was taking effect.

"Have fun, you two~" Cortex laughed as he left the room.

Cassidy looked at her beloved and ran to him, crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her gently. "I missed you…."

"I missed you, too, Cass."

The two looked each other in the eyes before sharing a passionate kiss. Cassidy felt her heart rate speed up and she suddenly became warm, so she pulled away and looked like she was sweating.

"Why is it so hot…?" she asked while taking off the ragged shirt she had been forced to wear to bed, leaving her in her bra and shorts…..the shorts came off next and she was in her underwear panting as if she had just been running. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, then crossed her legs and looked at her lover.

"Cass, are you alright?" Crunch asked her.

"I-I…." she trailed off, then whined and jumped at him and caused them to both fall onto the bed. "….I need you…"

"Cass, what's gotten into you?" He asked, grabbing Cassidy's wrists as she had started undoing his pants.

"I-I don't know…." Cassidy whined. "….I just feel hot and….and aroused and…." She whined again, but let it stretch into a moan as she stared at her love.

Their lips met and Cassidy found herself on her back, arms pinned above her head as she felt her underwear get ripped off of her. She whined as she tried removing her lover's pants with her feet, but he used one of his large hands to hold her arms in place while he removed his pants.

Cassidy's legs parted, allowing her lover to position himself and slowly push into her. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around her love's neck as his hands went to her waist, holding her in place as he began thrusting into her. He started slow and gentle at first, but when he saw the lust in Cassidy's eyes he picked up speed.

The bed was starting to shake and creak under the roughness of the heated, passionate love-making.

The intimate couple began to switch positions, Cassidy was bent over the edge of the bed as she was being pounded from behind. Her voice got higher and higher in pitch until she cried out in pure ecstasy, finally reaching her much needed release. Her voice was enough to send her lover over the edge a well, as he thrusted in one final time and released deep inside her. After a moment, he pulled out and they crawled back into bed together.

Cassidy seemed calmer now as she yawned and fixed her ice blue eyes on her lover who looked about as exhausted as she was.

"I don't know what got into me…." Cassidy whispered, being visibly embarrassed.

"I don't know, either, but I'm just happy to have you back." Crunch told Cassidy as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Cassidy shivered at the feeling of cool metal touching her thin fur and cuddled as close to her love a she possibly could, burying her face in his chest and closing her eyes.

"I love you." She yawned.

"I love you, too, Cass." He replied, softly stroking her hair as they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: THE STORY RATING WAS CHANGED TO MATURE DUE TO THE FACT THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SMUT AND THE OCCASIONAL DETAILED DEATH/MURDER. PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELF BECAUSE I SOMETIMES FORGET TO PUT WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTERS.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Morning came and Crunch was the first of the couple to wake up. He raised his head up and yawned, looking at his sleeping lover that was snoring away with her face buried in his chest. He pulled her as close as possible and kissed the top of her head between her ears. Cassidy's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

Cassidy yawned. "Mornin', love."

"Good morning, beautiful."

The two shared a kiss that quickly turned heated as Cassidy was pinned on her back, her breath hitched as a cold, metal hand slipped into her bra before removing it to expose her chest. She shivered and moaned as her right breast was squeezed, the sensitive part of her body being massaged and teased as her neck was kissed and nipped repeatedly.

"S-stop teasing me…." Cassidy whined, squirming as she felt a hand between her legs. She moaned as she felt two large fingers slip inside her wet entrance. "Aahh…!" she squealed as her womanhood was teased and ravaged, her toes curled as she felt herself building up to an early release.

The attack on her womanhood stopped and her arms were pinned to her sides. She spread her legs and was blushing bright pink under her fur as she looked up at her lover, seeing the same loving look in his eyes that he had back when they were first intimate.

Cassidy freed her arms and placed her hands on Crunch's chest, running her fingers along the scars he'd received over the years before placing a hand on the area where his robotic arm was connected to the rest of him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you…" Cassidy moaned as she felt the same urges that she experienced the night before. Her body started to heat up, her heart went wild, and she started whining and digging her fingernails into her love's back. "….it….it's happening again…."

"Cass…"

"Please….I….." Cassidy whined and wrapped her legs around his waist the best she could.

After a moment of staring into Cassidy's eyes, Crunch continued with his advances.

Cassidy allowed him to pin her arms above her head, kissing her neck as he slid himself into her, thrusting slowly but roughly. His grip on Cassidy's wrists tightened as he heard her moan his name. He nipped at Cassidy's neck, making her squirm underneath him. His thrusts became faster and more aggressive, causing the bed to rock and hit the wall with the motions, Cassidy's loud moaning was driving him wild and the room was soon filled with the sound of panting and moaning coming from the couple. One final thrust was all it took to send them both over their limit, moaning each other's names as they released together. He pulled out and let go of Cassidy's wrists, allowing her to sit up.

"That….was…unexpected…" Cassidy breathed.

They both got out of the bed, taking turns in the personal bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

After they had both showered, Cassidy decided to lay on the bed in just a towel…big mistake. She started whining and heating up, then…..they were at it again.

* * *

"You're a sick man, Neo Cortex." Nailani growled.

"Thank you, doctor." The madman laughed he watched the couple through a hidden camera. "I just want to make sure my plan works out…the serum I had you inject into Cassidy lasts a month, so there's no telling how soon my future general will be conceived."

"You disgust me…" Nailani shook her head. "…..but I have the test results that you asked for."

"And what do they say?"

"That the male does have some slight influence of the Elemental Masks in him. If a child is successfully conceived, the offspring will inherit some sort of Elemental ability with a slight chance of multiple or none at all being possible."

"Excellent! We'll give it until the serum wears off before we test Cassidy for pregnancy, then when the child is born we'll run some tests on it as well."

Nailani went to object, but was pulled back to her lab by a guard.

Once in the lab, Nailani went to attack the guard, but the guard put their hands up in defense.

"Nailani, it's me!"

"Wait….Nayella?" Nailani was confused until the guard took their helmet off.

The guard was a female that looked like Nailani, except with black hair. She was a woman named Nayella, Cortex's first wife before he went mad with power.

"I thought you were dead!" Nailani said.

"Everyone did, but some of the soldiers and I have been busy keeping this a secret." Nayella took in a breath, locked the lab door, and began explaining. "Some of us are starting a rebellion against Cortex. He's abusing his power and mistreating everyone. And the experiments he has planned if Cassidy DOES have a baby might kill it, but if he succeeds….he'll start experimenting on all of us."

Nailani sat in her desk chair and covered her face with her hands.

"It gets worse, Nailani…" Nayella continued.

Nailani turned and faced Nayella again.

Nayella then sighed. "If Cassidy DOES get pregnant….she'll only have twelve days before she has the child."

Nailani's eyes widened. She knew that when it came to animals, Nayella was the one to talk to. Before her time as a villain, Nayella was an exotic animal and wildlife emergency veterinarian before she turned into a villainous trapper.

"We have to warn them…."


	5. Chapter 5

Cassidy had found herself in the throne room a week later, once again pulled from her lover so she could be shown off as a trophy as her love was sent out with some of the other soldiers to scout out an enemy camp.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt..." Cassidy sighed to herself.

Bella moved closer to Cassidy. "So you two have been allowed to be together again, huh?"

"Yeah...but for some reason...I feel like something's wrong. I keep getting, well...needy every time we look into each other's eyes."

Nailani had walked into the room at this time. "Cassidy, I need you to come with me."

Cassidy's chains were then removed as she stood up, following the doctor. Once they were in Nailani's lab, the doors were shut and locked.

"Cassidy, we have a problem. Cortex held me at gunpoint and forced my to inject a type of high powered breeding serum into you..."

Cassidy looked betrayed. "...what?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Right now, I need to test and see if you're pregnant."

Cassidy was then put into the bathroom, then came out a moment later with the sample that Nailani needed for the test.

"Cass, let's hope this is negative..."

"What if it's not?" the female bandicoot began to panic.

"Then we'll have to keep it a secret. Cortex plans on experimenting on the baby once it's born...but there's a rebellion in the works." Nailani placed a hand on Cassidy's shoulder. "We're going to try to take Cortex down, he's going way too far with his actions. First meeting of the rebellion is tomorrow morning, I'll call you in here and act like I need to give you your yearly physical examination."

Cassidy nodded, then Nailani went to check the tested sample. The doctor began to shake a she turned towards Cassidy.

"Cassidy...it's positive..."

The two women were silent, then Cassidy began crying. "What do we do now?!"

"We won't have much time, you only have twelve days before the baby is born. I'll tell Cortex you're sick and you'll be quarantined to your room, only allowed to leave for me to check your health. But you can't tell ANYONE."

"Not even-"

"Not yet, no. Or at least, not tonight. Wait until the meeting in the morning and I'll explain to the rebellion what's going on. For now, we need to make you look sick."

Cassidy nodded as Nailani started looking through supplies.

"Ah! Here we go, this should do nicely." The doctor said quickly, bringing over a few things.

She put some grey powder on Cassidy's face, making sure to get it around her eyes to make her look like she was exhausted. Next came some gel to matt some of Cassidy's fur together, making her look like she had gotten sick and her fur was stuck together due to sweat and...well, vomit.

"That should do it." Nailani put everything in it's original place and tossed the positive test into the incinerator to burn the evidence.

Cassidy then heard the lab door unlock so she faked a really bad cough and accidentally threw herself into an actual coughing fit.

Cortex then came into the lab, flinching back slightly a Cassidy's sickly state.

Nailani approached the horrible man. "Sir, Cassidy needs to remain in her room for a while. She's ill and I'm not sure if it's contagious or not without further testing."

Neo looked at the two suspiciously, then he took a few steps towards the door as Cassidy started coughing badly again. "Keep her in her room and keep a constant check on her. I don't want this sickness spreading amongst the whole castle."

Nailani nodded as Cortex left.

"That was close..." Cassidy sighed, looking exhausted for real now.

"Let's get you to your room to rest. I'll be able to do an ultrasound in four days." Nailani whispered the last part as they walked to the room that Cassidy shared with Crunch.

No sooner than Cassidy was in the room, she went right to bed.

She was alone all night...

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you're all prepared, the story is going to take a dark turn soon.**

**After this chapter, I'll be trying to post every Friday or Saturday...Sunday at the latest.**


End file.
